Apologies
by Breila Rose
Summary: Kendall is mad, James finds a way to say he's sorry.


AN: This was written about a year ago for the Harvest Fic Fest on LJ. The prompt was: _I don't know about the events, but I want James to surprise Kendall with a kiss in the doorway of the apartment, and the reaction and etc. I just want genuine surprise that turns into something more._ Thanks to **Aranelle** and **The Brat Prince** for being awesome beta's because I don't enjoy grammar.

* * *

James grumbled to himself as he ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement. Kendall hadn't spoken to him in over a week and it was getting a little ridiculous. He'd already apologized twice; how was he supposed to know that when the new girl asked him to run lines with her it was really so she could win a bet with her friends to get him to kiss her? The kiss was part of the script! Kendall knew how serious James was about his acting; just look at the whole Camille and Logan incident. While he loved Camille she was very much like a crazy sister to him and Logan had forgiven that!

James stomped his foot and flopped back on the couch, a petulant pout present on his face.

"You could apologize again," Logan said, not looking up from the nerd book he was reading. James suspected he had an amused grin on his face.

"He won't listen." James whined and looked at his friend. "Logan, help!"

Logan glanced up at James and closed his book; James figured he must have looked pitiful enough. It was the stress, it was messing up his hair.

"What do you want me to do, James?" Logan asked with a sigh.

"Tell me how to fix it," James said, refraining from using 'duh' at the end of the sentence, but by the look on Logan's face he must have figured that out. He was too smart for his own good.

"How would I know?" Logan rolled his eyes, which really was uncalled for.

"You're his best friend, you have this freaky brain connection that would make me jealous if I wasn't so good looking."

Logan rolled his eyes again; James suspected that was his default response to anything the three of them said.

"Look, you need to prove to him that you're serious about this, and it's not all a joke to you. He loves you, and I know you love him too, so make him see that." Logan stood up and grabbed his book.

"But how do I do that?" James asked, pouting again.

"I'm sure you can figure that out," Logan said walking out of the room towards his bedroom. James thought he looked a little too smug.

"Stupid smug Logan," he muttered but started to think about how he could prove his love to Kendall.

Twenty minutes and a headache later James set out to recruit some help. He found Carlos in the park, attempting some type of human sling shot thing with the help of Katie.

"I need help," James told them. "How do I prove to Kendall that I love him?"

"Blow jobs?" Carlos suggested and whined in pain as Katie smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Katie!"

"Gross," she said, glaring at Carlos.

"I am good at those," James mused thoughtfully.

"Seriously, guys?" Katie said, suppressing a shudder. "James, if you want my brother to know you're serious then you should do something that would mean a lot to him."

"Blo-"

"No! Something not sexual," Katie said, rolling her eyes; she must be hanging out with Logan too much.

"Fine, what would you want me to do if I loved you?" James asked looking at Carlos.

"A corn dog bouquet!" Carlos exclaimed. "Nothing says I love you like a dozen corn dogs!"

James frowned. Kendall wasn't a big fan of corn dogs, so that wouldn't work, but Kendall liked pink smoothies! James could work with that.

"Thanks guys!" James said with a grin and took off.

Okay, smoothies, but smoothies alone wouldn't prove anything, that much James knew. He needed more advice.

He ran into the Jennifers next.

"Take him out to a really expensive restaurant," they said, "Nothing says I love you like lobster."

Dinner, James mused. Kendall didn't really like the fancy Hollywood restaurants; and James couldn't really afford lobster. But Kendall loved picnics! But he used to take Jo on picnics in the park and James didn't want to risk depressing his boyfriend on their date.

James was lost in thought as he made his way back to 2J, where he ran into Mama Knight.

"Oh, honey, just have the picnic here," she told him, "I'll clear everyone out for the night."

James brightened at that idea. A picnic in the living room, with smoothies...and fish sticks! He could make those without burning down the apartment.

He thanked Mama Knight with a kiss on the cheek and set off to get everything ready. Kendall would have no doubt that James was serious after he was done with him.

-

James grinned to himself and fixed his hair once more in the bathroom mirror. Tonight would be perfect.

Logan had dragged Kendall to an early movie so James could set up and Mama Knight had taken Katie and Carlos to mini golf, so they would have the apartment to themselves for a few hours.

He checked his phone. Kendall should be coming in any second; Logan had texted him to let him know he was on his way up. James positioned himself right next to the door so he could surprise his boyfriend.

As soon as the door swung open James reached out and grabbed Kendall, pulling him into a kiss before he could say or do anything. James put everything he had into that kiss, pulling out all the stops, and when he felt Kendall responding he grinned to himself and kissed him deeper, until he was sure Kendall would be left breathless.

"I missed those lips," James said as he pulled back slightly, their lips still brushing together.

"James-" Kendall started to pull away.

"No!" James said holding onto him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she wanted to kiss me, I was only trying to help her learn lines. If I knew I would have said no. I know I can be a flirt but I love you, just you."

Kendall smiled and James felt relief rush through him. "Why do you have your hockey jersey on?" Kendall asked, still smiling.

"It's part of our date," James said, taking Kendall's hand and pulling him further into the apartment. The coffee table had been pushed to the side and there was a picnic blanket set up on the floor with as many pillows as James could find in the apartment.

"There's a hockey game on tonight and I got us your favorite pink smoothies, and I made fish-sticks, and I went to your favorite bakery and bought you cannolis," James babbled, bringing Kendall over to the blankets.

"This is… you went to a lot of trouble for this," Kendall managed, and James thought he looked adorable when he was speechless. That didn't happen often.

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me," James said and he knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"I have a pretty good idea," Kendall said, pulling James into another deep kiss, pushing him down onto the couch and climbing onto this lap. James smiled into the kiss, pulling Kendall closer.

The picnic would have to wait; they'd watch the highlights later on ESPN with melted smoothies and cold fish-sticks after James put Carlos' earlier advice to good use. Sex might not have been the way to prove how much he loved Kendall, but it definitely helped.


End file.
